


В закрытом космосе

by Danny_R



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Dick Jokes, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Гэвин Рид — охренительно крутой космический коп.





	В закрытом космосе

**Глава 1. Тириум с клубничным вкусом**

Короче, Гэвин всё просчитал. Проблема в том, понимаете ли, что с математикой у него всегда было плохо.

В него выстрелили из станнера, схватили за жопу и подвесили за ноги в трюме или в подвале, или в какой-то другой отвратной дыре. Кровь приливала к голове, и вместо умных мыслей там почему-то крутилась песня популярной в секторе певички инсектоидной расы.

Началась история, разумеется, с Хэнка и его тупого андроида. Всё в галактическом патруле так или иначе начиналось с А’ндерс’на или его очередного косяка.

Когда Хэнку выдали андроида для патрулирования сектора, Гэвин громко и матерно возмутился. Его сектор был в полтора раза больше и в три раза опаснее, ему объективно нужнее, чтобы механический чувак вместо него ночью включал гипердвигатель или отвечал на идиотские спам-запросы, подлетая к обитаемой планете, а ещё прикрывал спину от шального бластера контрабандистов и укусов ядовитой фауны (а иногда и флоры).

Но у Хэнка выслуга больше и ранг выше. И вообще Хэнк — это Хэнк. Фаулер прямо так и сказал! Гэвин исходил на говно долго и упорно, но ничего не добился.

Вообще Гэвин не любил андроидов, но Хэнка А’ндерс’на он ненавидел ещё сильнее, зато быть лучшим и расти в должности очень любил. А помощник с компьютерными мозгами в этом мог бы очень помочь.

Пространства для маневра вроде как не было. Но только на первый взгляд! У Гэвина созрел простой и отвратительный план. Если подумать здраво, то родственные связи могут не только трепать нервы и рождать чувство собственной неполноценности. Наверное. Мало кто решался проверить на своей шкуре, но чисто теоретически… Почему бы не воспользоваться ими ради благого дела.

Обращаться к Элайдже Гэвин хотел меньше всего на свете, а просить об услуге и того меньше, но если выбирать между тем, чтобы утереть нос Хэнку с его щенком, Фаулеру и всей галактической полиции, и тем, чтобы быть самую малость в долгу перед кузеном, Гэвин для себя всё решил. Он уже сейчас понимал, что тысячу раз пожалеет, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Планета полыхала красным. Багрянцем отливали кроны деревьев, алыми ростками сквозь землю пробивалась трава. Светло-розовое море подкатывало к нежным песчаным берегам цвета чайной розы. Планета была красивой — на меньшее Элайджа Камски бы не покусился.

Гэвин припарковал видавший виды звездолёт на орбитальной станции и спустился вниз на шаттле. Несколько Хлой в голубых лётных комбинезонах ждали его в космопорту. Они были приветливы, от их белозубых улыбок уголки губ сами приподнимались, а внутри разливалось тепло. Одна из девушек запрограммировала спидер, и они понеслись сквозь багряные пейзажи.

Элайджа гулял по парку с красными деревьями и кустами. Серые дорожки были чистыми настолько, что с них, казалось, можно было есть. Поодаль расположилась группка босоногих Хлой в синих плятьях. Они оживлённо переговаривались и, не стесняясь, рассматривали гостя. Когда Гэвин подошёл ближе, он заметил, что голову Элайджи обвивал тонкий обруч, а перед глазами был опущен голографический козырёк, на котором мелькали картинки. Он быстро моргал, а заговорил, напротив, слишком медленно, как будто был под кайфом:

— Дорогой кузен, доброго утра!

— Сейчас вечер по планетарному и ночь по межгалактическому.

— Время — это условность, — сказал Элайджа всё ещё немного заторможенно, потом смахнул голографический козырёк и заговорил нормально: — Так чем я обязан твоему визиту?

— Мне нужен андроид-полицейский. Самой последней модели. Такой, чтобы Киберлайф увидели и обосрались от зависти.

— Но Гэвин, у меня нет андроидов-полицейских. — Он развёл руками. — Зачем бы они мне пригодились на планете, где кроме меня никто не живёт.

— Ну, я не знаю. Должны же у тебя быть какие-то козыри в рукаве. Или тайная лаборатория, где ты клепаешь суперпрототипы.

Элайджа задумался. Его, похоже, серьёзно задело предположение, что у него может не быть козырей в рукаве.

— Могу дать тебе одну из Хлой. Некоторым из них я внедрил интересные программы, вроде умения плавать с аквалангом, играть в дженгу или танцевать сальсу. Есть парочка со знаниями кунг-фу и ашварианского рукопашного.

— Сальсу оставь себе, а вот про ашварианский давай поподробнее.

На этой Хлое тоже не было обуви, но одета она была в широкие штаны чуть ниже колена и в майку, скроенную как один большой крест. Светлые волосы были убраны в пучок. Она выглядела хрупкой, но ощущение было обманчивым. Подраться с ней Гэвин не хотел бы.

Элайджа прощался с андроидом, как мамка, которая отправляет сына в космос в первый раз, спрашивая не забыл ли он термобельишко и работает ли его генератор воды. Хлоя внимательно слушала и кивала с сосредоточенным личиком. В конце концов Элайджа поцеловал её в лоб и отпустил.

Так трогательно, что самую малость хотелось блевать.

***

Итак, его несли по длинным коридорам, как мешок с дибоггами. Одна рука лежала на пояснице, вторая поддерживала за внутреннюю сторону бедра.

И можно, конечно, его осудить, воззвать к морали и все дела, но у Гэвина встал. То ли он слишком много дрочил в последнее время, то ли слишком мало. Как-то так вышло, в общем. И андроид странно его держал! Слишком интимно, трогал под коленкой и за поясницу. Кто так переносит пленников?!

Почувствовав грудью стояк, андроид остановился.

— Реакция не входит в число ожидаемых, — озадаченно произнёс он.

— Ну, прости, что расплавил твои электронные мозги.

Если подумать, то это неплохой способ решения проблем — пугать андроидов стояком. Как только что-то не так, расстёгиваешь штаны, и ваш пластиковый друг настолько озадачен, что выходит из строя.

— Мой процессор в порядке, но я затрудняюсь выбрать модель дальнейшего поведения.

— Отпусти меня, а?

— Запрещённое действие.

— Ну ладно.

Ах да, как он оказался в этой ситуации.

Они с Хлоей играли в голокарты до самого Детройта, названного в честь старого земного города. Она забавно прижимала руки ко рту каждый раз, когда выигрывала. А выигрывала она одну партию за другой, но продолжала удивляться.

Пока Гэвин спал, Хлоя прибралась на служебном корабле и запрограммировала синтезатор на нормальную еду. А то у Гэвина получались только парёные фиблоки, похожие на земную свёклу. Синтезированное мясо он ел, чуть не плача. Ещё Хлоя отремонтировала охлаждающий элемент, который гремел, как доисторический вентилятор. При этом она выглядела такой счастливой, что оставаться мрачным мудаком было сложно. К такому, пожалуй, можно и привыкнуть.

Фаулер был не в восторге от инициативности своего подчинённого и сказал, что отвечать за неучётного андроида Гэвин будет сам. Но Фаулер вообще мало от чего был в восторге.

Хлоя заверила, что будет служить галактической полиции верой и правдой. Тут можно было расплакаться от гордости. Гэвин выдал ей форму полицейских андроидов и станнер. Форма была ей велика, потому что шилась на модель RK, но Хлоя пообещала перекроить пиджак, а похожие брюки они купили в единственном гражданском магазине на Детройте. Обувь она надевать отказалась. Зато себе Гэвин прикупил последний писк моды — кроссовки с неоновыми огоньками. Не смог удержаться, рекламные боты атаковали со всех сторон.

Счастливые и с покупками они вернулись в участок.

Фаулер дал их новой и перспективной команде пустяковое задание — накрыть производителей красного льда в секторе 7712q.

— Построй-ка маршрут до Оеэ, — сказала Гэвин Хлое, сидящей в навигаторском кресле. Голубая форменная куртка уже сидела на ней идеально (когда только успела?).

— Но он находится в секторе 6563df. А капитан дал нам указание отправиться в сектор 7712q.

— Мы проявим немного самостоятельности.

— О! — воскликнула Хлоя и заулыбалась. — Я поняла. Нарушаем приказы. Это весело.

Она подмигнула Гэвину, и он с ужасом подумал, что же Элайджа пихает в своих андроидов. Хотя к этой конкретной девочке Гэвин потихоньку начал проникаться. Умел кузен забраться в душу.

На самом деле на Оеэ отправили Хэнка с андроидом, но кого это волновало. Замут заключался в том, что патрульному из этого сектора взбесившиеся андроиды подорвали жопу, и новоиспеченную команду органики и пластика отправили на задание, чтобы выяснить подробности сего туманного происшествия. Гэвин понимал, что раскрой он галактический заговор, его имя войдёт в историю, а Хэнк сядет в лужу. Одним выстрелов — двух многохвостых хорьков. Хороший план. Просто отличный. Гэвин собой гордился.

У него эта планетка давно была в разработке. Что-то там происходило. И кого туда отправляют в итоге? Не его! Где справедливость?

Полёт проходил без малейших проблем. Гэвин впервые за сознательную жизнь выспался. Он вкусно ел, смотрел голофильмы, играл с Хлоей в карты и много-много спал. Это было до того похоже на отпуск, что Гэвин позабыл, зачем он, собственно, всё это затеял.

Омрачилась идиллия всего один раз, когда позвонил Фаулер и спросил, что корабль патрульного Рида забыл в сорока парсеках от места назначения и почему продолжал удаляться. Хлоя так ловко начала вешать на уши Фаулера лапшу, что босс отключился с пристыженным выражением лица.

Возможно (самую малость), отправляться на дело по чокнутым андроидам с чокнутым андроидом не лучший вариант, но Гэвин был готов подразнить удачу. Мама ему ещё в детстве сказала с сожалением: «Тебя будут часто бить, милый мой, с таким-то характером». И почти не ошиблась. Били его не часто, а очень часто.

В заправском кафетерии уже отирались Хэнк и его андроид. Эрка выглядел глупо с щенячьим взглядом, дурацкой кудряшкой на лбу и удивлённым изгибом бровей. Он стоял за высоким столиком и пил через трубочку тириум из ярко-розового пакетика (один из тех ароматизированных, с девчачьими вкусами).

— Детектив Рид! — окликнул он, взмахивая рукой. — Мы здесь. Идите к нам.

И не сделаешь ведь вид, что не заметил, так этот болван подпрыгивал.

Заправка была самой обычной и кафетерий в ней тоже. Ножка стола в виде лавовой лампы, столешница из тонкой нержавейки. Оплёванный пол и смех дальнобойщиков. Механический голос постоянно объявлял, что чей-то корабль заправлен и готов к отправлению, но всем было насрать, все хотели культурно провести время, и один и тот же номер повторялся до сотни раз. Облупившийся робот-уборщик скромно перебегал из одной части кафетерия к другой, не справляясь с объёмами работы.

— Смотрю, ты тоже достал себе игрушку, — мрачно буркнул Хэнк, когда они подошли.

Гэвин не любил его по многим причинам. Во-первых, А’ндерс’ны были одной из первых семей, сваливших с Земли, когда экология окончательно испортилась. Родители Гэвина, напротив, до сих пор жили в настоящем Детройте под городским куполом. Во-вторых, после личной драмы, подробностей которой Гэвин не хотел знать, Хэнк перестал работать и начал бухать по-чёрному. На его территории творился ад, но его не выгоняли. Более того, выдали андроида, чтобы хоть как-то привести сектор в порядок. Гэвин понимал, что у него самого и так дела шли неплохо, но разве за хорошую работу не должны поощрять, а за плохую — наказывать? Что пошло не так у них в патруле. В-третьих, Хэнк в начале карьеры удачно раскрутил одно дельце с красным льдом, в котором были замешаны гигантские слизни с планеты Шушшешь, и потом все последующие годы почивал на лаврах, ничего толком не делая. Дело было интересным — слизь на время меняла химический состав наркотика, и засечь его было невозможно, а потом в безопасности красный лёд сушился и продавался торчкам. Но это обычное везение. Гэвину вот не везло на интересные дела.

Ах да, характер у Хэнка тоже был не подарок. С какой стороны ни посмотри, неприятный тип.

— Хлоя, — она протянула руку сначала Хэнку для рукопожатия, а потом подняла её пальцами вверх и поднесла к ладони Хэнкова андроида. Кожа сползла, и они подключились для обмена информацией. Гэвин бы предпочёл этого избежать, но таковы правила этикета. Он почему-то всегда представлял, что во время этого обмена они угарают над тупыми людишками.

— У Коннора очень вкусный тириум, — встрепенулась Хлоя и повисла у Гэвина на руке. — Купите мне такой же, мистер Рид. Пожалуйста.

Гэвин выругался себе под нос, но не удержался и пошёл к кассе. Девчонка вила из него верёвки. Себе он взял кофе, который на заправках был ужасным, но особого выбора человеческой еды на универсальных станциях никогда и не было.

— И пакетик тириума.

— С каким вкусом? — спросил продавец, огромный камнеобразный увалень, жующий синюю траву. Жалюзи над его окошком наполовину опустились. Сбоку шла надпись не на стандарте и цены напротив. Гэвин видел такие цифры первый раз в жизни.

— Я похож на специалиста?.. А с каким есть?

Кассир начал бесконечное перечисление, прерываясь, чтобы пожевать или сплюнуть. Гэвин не запомнил и половины. Жалюзи ещё чуть-чуть опустились. Теперь было слышно чавканье, но слюнявого рта видно не было.

— Давайте всего по одному.

В конце концов, у них долгое путешествие. Гэвин расплатился по универсатору и пошёл обратно, нагруженный горой разноцветных пакетов с серебристой каемкой и того же цвета иероглифами вперемешку с пиктограмами. Хэнк, увидев его, гаденько усмехнулся. У Коннора в глазах чуть ли не сердечки плясали. Хлоя сложила руки, как будто собиралась молиться rA9.

— Тебе с каким вкусом нравится?

— Не знаю. Элайджа разрешает нам только чистый тириум, говорит, что остальные вредны для биокомпонентов.

— Может, тогда не стоит? Не верю, что говорю это, но Элайдже лучше знать.

Хлоя фыркнула и отняла все пакетики. Гэвин подумал, что кузен надерёт ему зад, если с Хлоей что-то случится. И будет прав. Наверное.

— Зачетные кроссы, придурок, — усмехнулся Хэнк, рассматривая босые ноги Хлои и рождественскую феерию Гэвина вместо обуви. — Так что ты тут делаешь, а? Да ещё и с девочкой этой.

— Тебя спросить забыл.

— Я тебя по званию выше вообще-то, ничего?

— Ничего.

Его отвлекал чёртов симпатичный андроид, а Гэвин не хотел, чтобы какие-то пластмассовые парни казались ему симпатичными, поэтому он с ощущением полнейшего тлена цедил остатки заправочного кофе и внутренне страдал. Элайджа будто подсмотрел его историю просмотров в голонете и сделал вот это с кудряшкой, родинками и глазищами.

— Мы глубоко прорабатываем наше дело, — пояснила Хлоя с ослепительной улыбкой. — Иногда даже для расследования несложного на первый взгляд преступления необходимо зайти с неожиданной стороны.

— И неожиданная сторона обязательно там же, куда направляюсь я, — хмыкнул Хэнк.

— Пути rA9 неисповедимы, лейтенант. Возможно, вам с патрульным офицером Ридом стоит провести некоторое время вместе, узнать друг друга получше…

— Ещё чего! — в унисон сказали они.

 

**Глава 2. Тириумная жвачка**

Да, кровь к голове приливала знатно. Казалось, что глаза сейчас лопнут, и это было недалеко от правды, потому что долго подвешенные не живут — Гэвин это узнал из сомнительного романа о шпионах, которых пытали враги в далёком двадцатом веке.

Кроссовки перемигивались, как гирлянда, под самым потолком. Башка от этого раскалывалась ещё сильнее. И как он вообще додумался надеть эту модную приблуду, когда пошёл на дело? Чёртовы рекламные боты! Тысячу раз зарекался их слушать!

— Ты меня спустил бы, а то голова разорвётся или глаза вытекут. Тебе же потом убирать, неприятно.

— Запрещённое действие, — безэмоционально ответил андроид.

— Слушай, я же вам для чего-то нужен, ну. Иначе вы бы меня давно пристрелили.

Андроид подвис. Гэвин пытался его рассмотреть, но в глазах было мутно, и получалось увидеть только неясное пятно белого — пиджак, плащ, свитер. Какая, к чёрту, разница.

— Эй, ты там уснул, что ли?

— Я проводил анализ ситуации.

— И?

— Вы скоро умрёте, — всё так же непрошибаемо сказал этот тип.

— Лучше бы без этого, конечно.

У Гэвина в голове начал тикать таймер, отсчитывающий время до его смерти, и он чуть-чуть стал захлёбываться в панике, но в итоге его развязали. Потом, правда, снова связали, уже в лежачем положении, но хоть какой-то прогресс.

Теперь он лежал в странной позе жаренного на костре поросёнка, только яблока во рту не хватало. А ещё в этом было что-то сексуальное. Или у Гэвина окончательно потекла крыша. Он всё-таки слишком много дрочил в последнее время. Или слишком мало.

Через пару минут зрение прояснилось, и Гэвин увидел, что парень был копией Хэнкова андроида, такой же Эркой, только деревянным немного, уж слишком механическим, как старые андроиды пару веков назад. В неоновом свете меняющихся кроссовок он выглядел красивым, как обитатель планеты Эдем, пожалуй, даже красивее, чем Коннор, вот только взгляд пугал до усрачки. Гэвин решил, что дрочил он всё-таки мало, потому что иначе он не мог объяснить своё залипание.

Но вернёмся на заправку.

Гэвину было важно опередить Хэнка любой ценой. Любой.

Или может быть, не совсем любой. Он уже решил, что оставит Хлою на стрёме, если придётся кидаться в самое пекло. Андроид принадлежал ему меньше двух недель, а он уже был готов убить любого, кто не так на Хлоечку посмотрит.

Возможно, это была особенность модели, потому что в парсеке от места назначения, экран главного коммуникатора замигал и до того, как Гэвин успел ответить, появился голографический бюст Элайджи. Его длинные волосы были распущены, а одна из Хлой заплетала сбоку косичку.

— Приветствую, дорогой кузен! Ты там не обижаешь мою Хлоечку?

— Её обидишь… — мрачно буркнул Гэвин. Хлоя постепенно заняла всё пространство и уже руководила всеми процессами на корабле. Она продолжала выигрывать в карты, но уже перестала удивляться. Она ставила опыты — как быстро можно выиграть у тупого человечешки. Пока рекорд составлял сорок секунд.

— Мистер Рид очень милый, — встряла сама Хлоя. — Он купил мне тириум со вкусом синих апельсинов на заправке. Мой любимый!

Элайджа мигом взбеленился.

— Ты кормишь моего андроида тириумом с заправки?!

— Я перед тобой отчитываться не обязан! — ответил Гэвин с той же горячностью. — И она тоже! Хочет — хоть из помойки пусть ест.

Элайджа удивился. Гэвин тоже. С каких пор он считал, что андроид имеет свободу выбора? Обе Хлои довольно улыбались. Нет, это точно дьявольские создания.

Полёт прошёл спокойно, зато на орбитальной станции на них напали контрабандисты. Не андроиды — люди. Это были совсем конченые лошки или клинические идиоты, потому что они попытались украсть Хлою. Непонятно только, что они собирались делать, ведь при краже андроиды Киберлайф отключались, предварительно сообщив в полицию.

Ключевое слово — попытались.

Самое потрясающее, что это даже не было зрелищно. Хлоя вроде как чуть присела, отклонилась вправо и выставила руку, мелькнула босая нога. Дальше что-то произошло, и за пару мгновений все контрабандисты лежали в отключке. Трёх она столкнула лбами, четвёртому вывернула руку, а пятому сломала коленную чашечку. Гэвин даже встать в стойку не успел. Его мужское достоинство было немного уязвлено, но самую малость, он мог это пережить.

Хлоя светилась, как имитация солнца в городском солярии.

Сдача неудачников в участок сильно тормозила основное дело, потому что полиция на Оеэ была дубовая. И Гэвин боялся, как бы Хэнк не оказался в логове андроидов-психов раньше него. У Гэвина были разработки, между прочим, а Хэнк — бухое говно на палочке, и хрен ему, а не раскрытие галактического заговора!

Итак, у него был план. Немножко плана, часть. Та самая часть, в которой он врывался в логово андроидов, кричал что-то очень крутое и стрелял по пластмасскам направо и налево. Реальность была немного сложнее. Хлоя, например, с улыбкой и теплотой в каждом слове сказала, что он дебил. И добавила «со всем уважением». Ну, если с уважением, то конечно. Уважаемый дебил — совсем другое дело.

На орбитальной парковке Хлоя с хитрым личиком провернула какое-то дело с автоматом, и сэкономила Гэвину пару сотен кредитов. А ведь он даже не просил, у этой девочки были явные преступные наклонности. Гэвин бы даже не удивился, перепрошей Элайджа андроида-полицейского специально так, чтобы уважения к закону и субординации в программе не осталось.

Шаттл до планеты был переполнен торговцами сушеным мясом, которое воняло тухлыми яйцами. Запах сводил с ума. Час полёта превратился в сраную бесконечность. Они пытались выкупить у Гэвина кроссовки, объясняясь на своём языке, а Гэвин на стандарте втолковывал им, что без обуви на незнакомую планету не высадится. И с той, и с другой стороны безрезультатно.

— Куда мы теперь? — спросила Хлоя, с интересом разглядывая мегаполис.

Многоярусные улицы переливались неоновыми огнями. Спидеры проносились по отдалённой трассе с оглушительным вжухом. Где-то пищало, кто-то кричал, что-то постоянно разбивалось. Подлетел рекламный бот и чуть не ткнулся Хлое в лицо. Её диод мигнул жёлтым, и шарообразный бот мигом улетел, причитая писклявым голосом.

— На местную базу Иерихона, у них тут точняк есть отделение.

— Иерихона? Того самого?

— Они должны быть в курсе любого движа с андроидами. Если тут что-то серьёзное мутится, они точно знают.

— А нам не опасно туда идти? Мы же полицейские, а они вне закона.

— Да не ссы, прорвёмся. Их же явно кто-то крышует.

К Гэвину подплыл ещё один рекламный бот — этот напоминал хромированное яйцо — с предложением вложить деньги в разведение рогатых убисов. Гэвин сказал боту идти прямо в убисову задницу, бот в ответ на это заявил, что его размер не позволяет уместиться в прямой кишке среднего размера млекопитающего. Хлоя снова мигнула диодом и отослала бота. Вот любопытно, можно ли на двоичном коде послать кого-то в задницу? Если нет, то какой смысл в искусственном интеллекте?

— Как мы будем искать базу?

— Ну так, поспрашиваем людей, поспрашиваем андроидов. Обычное дело.

Иерихонцы изначально воевали за права андроидов. Поскольку их теперь никто особенно и не ограничивал (если андроид внезапно обнаруживал у себя чувства и не хотел делать то, для чего был предназначен, Элайджа, будь он неладен, лично выплачивал хозяину неустойку и предлагал скидку на новую модель, а за причинение вреда андроидам судили и судили ещё как), правоохранительные органы положили болт после пары лет попыток заблочить пламенные выступления Маркуса. То есть юридически Иерихон считался запрещенной организацией, но по факту всем было пофиг.

Хлоя несла пакет с пакетами тириума, а Гэвин жевал лапшу, купленную в летающем робокафе. Говорили, что это самая длинная лапша в галактике, но что-то подсказывало, что это наглая ложь.

Внезапно Хлоя остановилась и уставилась в стену.

— Эй, ты чего?

— У меня хорошая новость.

— Сестрички прислали сообщение, что Элайджа сдох? — спросил Гэвин и сам же посмеялся.

— Нет, что вы! — в ужасе воскликнула Хлоя. — Элайджа здравствует. Я нашла базу Иерихона.

— Она в этой стене?

Хлоя посмотрела на него как на слабоумного.

— Нет, мистер Рид, она не в этой стене, но тут есть сообщение, которое может прочитать только андроид.

***

— Я вам зачем-то нужен, — сообщил Гэвин андроиду, когда тот принёс еду. По какой-то непонятной причине всё было вкусно и сытно: здоровенный кусок мяса, разноцветные овощи, чуть обжаренная фиолетовая крупа, круглая буханка хлеба. Даже десерт был. Они его сожрать собирались, поэтому так откармливали? Но андроиды не едят и не пьют ничего, кроме своего тириума. Может, эти — гурманы и любители жирной человечинки?

— Удивительное логическое заключение.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной, что ли?

— Меня не запрограммировали на издевательства.

— Но ты всё равно издеваешься… И что вам от меня нужно? — Он начал размышлять вслух, разламывая свежий и великолепно пахнущий хлеб. — Бабла у меня нет, власти тоже. Знакомств то… Чёрт!

Да, он совершенно точно дебил и даже не уважаемый.

— Да вы угараете, он ни за что не потащится меня спасать.

— Люди необъяснимо дорожат своей семьёй, — равнодушно сказал андроид. В полутьме его каменная рожа казалось жуткой, особенно подсвеченная диодом и светоотражающей белой курткой. У кроссовок к тому времени закончился заряд — вот ведь дешёвка. А первую неделю Гэвин только и делал, что следил за миганием, пытаясь угадать, какой будет следующий цвет. Делать в заточении всё равно было нечего.

— Зовут тебя как?

— У нас нет имён. Мой заводской номер 313 248 317 87. Модель — RK900.

— Буду звать тебя Ричардом. Терпеть не могу это имя.

Диод на виске моргнул красным один раз и вернулся к прокручиванию равномерно голубого колеса.

— Не вижу смысла в присвоении имён механизмам.

— И не видь дальше. Я же тебя буду так звать, а не ты — себя.

Возможно, он нахмурился. Или это была игра света. Гэвину было скучно, а единственный, кто составлял ему компанию, был ужасающим занудой.

— Ваша логика кажется мне сомнительной.

— А мне твоя рожа кажется сомнительной.

— Оскорблять механизм так же бессмысленно, как и давать имя.

— Надо же мне как-то развлекаться перед смертью.

Ричард молчал, не отрицая, но и не злорадствуя, а потом ни с того ни с сего заявил:

— Вы едите с аппетитом.

— Серьёзно? — сказал Гэвин с набитым ртом. — А я не заметил… И не надо меня этим тыкать! Раз кормите, буду жрать, чего уж тут.

— Вам нравится.

— Слышь, дай пожрать. Нравится мне, нравится. Даже если там крысиный яд, и я сейчас сдохну, будет не так обидно, потому что это охренительно вкусно.

— Это я приготовил, — с механической гордостью похвастался Ричард.

— Ну… молодец?

— Спасибо за похвалу. Мне приятно.

Гэвин подавился куском мяса. Это всё было очень странно. Может, предшествующие события и не были результатом заговора, а всего лишь действиями одного андроида-маньяка. А все разработки Гэвина (как обычно) ничего не стоили. И псих этот сначала кормит людей, маньячно их разглядывая, а потом разделывает на куски.

Хлоя бы точно сказала, но Хлоя осталась на корабле.

Она и так уже достаточно помогла.

На базе Иерихона было пусто. Маркус явно не возлагал особых надежд на Оеэ. Снаружи это был заброшенный морской корабль очень старой модели, наполовину выброшенный на сушу. Городской залив производил удручающее впечатление кладбища. С тех пор, как рыбы передохли, а все перемещения остались в воздухе, мореплавание оказалось никому не нужно. Только в таком месте и прятать секретную базу.

Встретили их двое. Девушка-андроид в коротких шортах и спадающей с плеча майке громко жевала тириумную жвачку, окрасившую её губы в синий. Блондинистый парень был одет в огромный прозрачный пуховик с дутыми сапогами и выглядел так, как будто спал с открытыми глазами. Вместе они смотрелись странно. Понятное дело, андроиды не чувствовали ни жара, ни холода, но обычно одевались соответствующе погоде, чтобы не отсвечивать. А эти как будто намеренно пытались создать ощущение, что находятся в разных климатических зонах и не живут вместе на занюханной сопротивленческой базе.

— Вы кто такие? — сказал девушка, выдувая огромный голубой пузырь. — Мы вас не звали.

— Перестань, Норт. Зачем так грубо?

— Ты имя моё зачем им сказал? — Она встала в стойку.

— Послушай, дамочка, мне вообще насрать, как тебя зовут, — вмешался Гэвин. Их внутренние дрязги его не интересовали.

Парень примирительно поднял руки.

— Давайте не будем конфликтовать.

— Знаешь что, Саймон… — Норт угрожающе сузила глаза.

Они собирались накинуться друг на друга прямо при чужаках, и продолжали бы переругиваться бесконечно, не вмешайся Хлоя.

— Меня зовут Хлоя. — Она протянула Норт руку. — И я тоже андроид.

Норт и Саймон моргнули, переглянулись. Норт хмыкнула и сложила руки на груди. Саймон скрипнул своим гигантским пуховиком и дотронулся пальцами до ладони Хлои.

— Как же так! — воскликнула она, разрывая контакт.

Саймон пожал плечами и пояснил с кислой физиономией:

— Маркус посчитал, что мы должны сначала научиться решать внутренние конфликты и только потом представлять интересы нашего народа.

Норт закатила глаза и лопнула пузырь.

— Вас сослали в эту глухомань за срачи?! — поразился Гэвин. А у андроидского предводителя были яйца, пусть и, возможно, метафорические. Хотя Гэвин слышал, что Элайджа всем моделям последних поколений стал прикручивать причиндалы. На всякий случай.

Саймон покачал головой, как будто не хотел сразу признаваться, и смешно наморщил нос.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Так, ладно, мне плевать. Вы вообще в курсе, что у вас на планете происходит?

Саймон поморщился ещё сильнее. Они постепенно подходили к сердцу базы, где эти двое и жили. Обстановка была та ещё: темно, сыро, везде какие-то железки разбросаны.

— Нас происходящее не радует, — флегматично ответил Саймон, совладав с эмоциями. — Во всём винят андроидов, но лично я очень сомневаюсь, что ситуация настолько проста.

— А что мы можем сделать?! — Норт сжала кулаки. — Вот мы с ним вдвоём что можем?

— Да делайте вы что хотите. Только скажите нам, где их логово.

— Вы туда вдвоём собрались?! — поразилась она, широко раскрыв синий рот. Саймон в точности скопировал её мимику. От долгой совместной жизни они постепенно превращались в одно постоянно скандалящее существо, в котопса, лающего и шипящего на свою вторую половину.

— Почему вдвоём? Я один пойду. Девочку на корабле оставлю.

— Ты псих, — сказала Норт одновременно с презрением и восхищением. — Говорят, там сотни тысяч андроидов.

Гэвин пожал плечами, усаживаясь на ржавую бочку, чтобы придать себе расслабленный вид. Съеденный металл ссыпался на пол тёмными хлопьями. Бочка начала трескаться, и Гэвин встал, отряхивая штаны.

— Координаты дадите?

— Мы самоубийства не поощряем, — ответил Саймон. Он выглядел убийственно серьёзно, но поскрипывавший при любом движении пуховик всё портил.

— Пойдёмте, мистер Рид. — Хлоя дёрнула Гэвина за рукав. — Нам тут больше нечего ловить.

— Нет, Хлоя, погоди, я так просто не сдамся.

— Хватит, мистер Рид, — настойчиво сказала она. — Это бесполезно. Мы справимся сами.

Когда они вышли на залитую неоновыми огнями улицу, Гэвина осенило.

— Ты подсмотрела у Саймона в башке координаты.

— Верно, мистер Рид. — Хлоя улыбнулась. — Я почти подумала, что вы не догадаетесь.

— Эй, ты меня тупым только что назвала?!

— Что вы, мистер Рид. Для человека у вас быстрые реакции.

Нет, они точно замышляют геноцид кожаных ублюдков! Это было уже за гранью.

 

**Глава 3. Желе из тириума**

Город такой был на Земле когда-то давно — Стокгольм. Гэвин не знал, почему синдром назвали в его честь и были ли у города побратимы в далёком космосе, но вот он сейчас точно находился в Стокгольме. В самом сердце, на центральной площади. Лежал связанный и умирающий от скуки. Было ли ему страшно? Да не особо. В детстве мама водила его к психологу — проверять наличие инстинкта самосохранения. Инстинкта не нашлось, но дяденька сказал, что с возрастом пройдёт. Не прошло. Он в копы пошёл, а там чем безбашеннее, тем лучше. Спец по лазерной шлифовке шрамов видел Гэвина чаще мамы родной. Скидку стал делать после первой дюжины сеансов.

Однажды шлифовщик посоветовал Гэвину податься в садо-мазо. Типа так менее опасно для жизни. Гэвин не стал пробовать. Вряд ли в рамках сексуальных утех можно устроить погоню на патрульном звездолёте. Хотя… В принципе, можно было попытаться. Если его не сожрут, обязательно попытается.

Так вот Стокгольм.

Андроид, который сначала бесил, теперь — какой кошмар! — нравился. Он же просто выполнял чужие приказы, говорил себе Гэвин. Скорее всего. Ну, существовала такая вероятность. Он не хотел зла. Какой идиотизм, отвечал тоже Гэвин. Нет, он хотел, ещё как хотел, иначе бы не стал — у андроидов есть права, много всяких прав. Ричард был по уши замешан в каком-то сомнительном дерьме. А Гэвин — коп, а не девочка-жалельщица. Да, он говорил сам с собой. Он спятил ещё две недели назад, его можно было понять.

Гэвин почесал бороду. У него теперь была борода. Пару раз его выводили мыться в ионный душ, но бритву, даже лазерную, не дали. В подвале был хороший туалет, жаловаться тут не приходилось, и удобный матрас, на котором, правда, нужно было спать привязанным, а вот с развлечениями была напряжёнка. Гэвин пытался выпросить планшет без подключения к сети, но ему отказали, сославшись на возможные скрытые таланты хакера. А то по нему не видно, что сложнее навигационного маршрута он ничего намутить в компьютере не может.

Несколько раз в день выключали энергетические оковы, Гэвин растирал руки и ноги и свободно ходил из одного угла в другой. Удивительная забота. То ли его действительно хотели сожрать, то ли думали о его здоровье по какой-то другой причине.

И да, трёхразовое питание, куда же без него.

Ричард смиренно ждал, пока Гэвин поест. Сегодня в меню даже был торт. Гэвин ел намеренно медленно. Это, в конце концов, было его единственное развлечение.

— Если вы хотите меня сожрать, то не советую. Серьёзно. У меня плохая генетика. Десять поколений в непригодном для жизни климате Земли.

— Никто не собирается употреблять вас в пищу, офицер Рид. Могу вас заверить, — сказал Ричард и замолчал. Они немного поиграли в гляделки. Если быть точнее, Гэвин играл, а Ричард просто пялился на него, почти не моргая.

— То есть ты не собираешься поведать мне свой злодейский план? Странно. Мы знакомы уже почти месяц, а ты так и не похвастался своей гениальной задумкой. Уверен, за исключением идеи шантажировать Элайджу моим благополучием, остальная часть плана потрясает воображение.

— У меня нет плана, я выполняю приказы.

— Чьи?

Получалось, всем руководили люди. Иногда Гэвин начинал подозревать, что его нелюбовь к андроидам была не слишком обоснованной. Виноваты всегда были люди. Всегда. Какое бы дерьмо ни происходило — мелкое или вселенского масштаба. Люди, человеки, гуманоиды.

Ричард задумался. Диод светился жёлтым. Он явно хотел рассказать и искал способ обойти внутренние ограничения.

— Не было прямого приказа скрывать это от вас.

— Вот и отлично, — обрадовался Гэвин. — Так на кого ты работаешь?

— Я принадлежу профессору Аманде Стерн.

Это не говорило Гэвину ровным счётом ничего. Он знал только одного профессора — огромную ярко-жёлтую гусеницу, которая вела шоу про науку на каком-то стрёмном канале в голонете. Под пиво передача отлично шла. Какие тёрки могут быть между задротами? О теории относительности поспорили, что ли? Или наноскоп не поделили?

— И чего ей надо от моего придурка-кузена?

— Профессор помогла мистеру Камски усовершенствовать андроидов, но позже они не сошлись во взглядах.

— Во взглядах на что? Он хотел приделывать письки, а она — нет?

Это была хорошая шутка. Поскольку оценить её никто не мог, Гэвин посмеялся сам.

— Во взглядах на геополитику. Профессор выступала за использование андроидов в милитаристских целях, а мистер Камски против этого.

— И вы держите меня в вонючем подвале, чтобы его переубедить? Удачи вам.

Ладно, подвал не был вонючим, но ради усиления эффекта от сказанного можно себе позволить такое преувеличение. Это всё равно было противозаконно. Удерживать людей против их воли даже в самых благоуханных подвалах не стоит.

Если подумать, армия из андроидов — весьма заманчивое предложение для любой политической силы. В твою сторону вякнуть никто не посмеет, если за спиной будет стоять миллион пластиковых молодцов с плазмомётами на перевес. Даже Гэвин понимал. Для производителя тоже выгодно — бабок можно срубить безумное количество. Киберлайф могли озолотиться и стать настоящей империей с кучей планет и императором. А потом разом прекратить выпуск боевых андроидов и остаться монополистом в этой сфере, подмять под себя всю галактику.

Но денег у Элайджи было столько, что он вполне мог отказаться даже от такого заманчивого предложения. Да и комплекс бога его был направлен исключительно на созидание, а не на разрушение. Галактике повезло, что Элайджа Камски не был тираном и мегаломаньяком. Мегаломаньяком, по всей видимости, была его училка.

Самого Гэвина всё это не интересовало. Политика — не его тема. Для космического копа всегда найдётся работа, а остальное приложится. Не до мыслей о судьбах галактики.

— А вообще ты знаешь, это забавно — бывший профессор руководит криминальным синдикатом.

— Синдикат — не совсем корректное название.

— Сколько вас тут?

— Андроидов? Двести тысяч.

— Нихрена себе! — Гэвин присвистнул. — Откуда у профессорши столько кредитов?

— Профессор произвела андроидов самостоятельно.

— И всё равно. — Он начал загибать пальцы. — Расходные материалы, биокомпоненты, галлоны тириума. Что-то ты темнишь.

— Профессор продала свои акции компании Киберлайф.

— Чувак, ты хоть представляешь, сколько стоит производство таких парней, как ты?

— Сорок тысяч галактических кредитов на одну модель. Плюс около шестидесяти миллионов в год на поддержание инфраструктуры.

— Это дофига.

— Да, это значительные денежные средства.

Гэвин отломил ложкой первый кусочек торта, дымящего сладкой взвесью, и вдруг понял одну вещь. Их тут двести тысяч, а приходит всегда один.

Он не был против, конечно. После десяти дней в темноте Гэвин потребовал включить свет, и был услышан, как ни странно. Ричард при хорошем освещении выглядел ещё более красивым, но и ещё более грозным. Зачем делать андроида таким мрачным? Они же доверие должны вызывать. Хотя военных андроидов это не касается. Какая разница, с каким лицом стрелять по людям из плазмомёта? Мысль о том, что Ричард создан для массовых убийств оказалась неприятной. Слишком хорошо готовил.

— Почему каждый день именно тебя ко мне посылают? Провинился перед профессоршей?

Рот Ричарда приоткрылся. Он не ответил, проигнорировал вопрос, словно не услышал.

— Ладно, ладно, не обижайся. Скоро снова войдёшь в милость к хозяйке… — Гэвин втянул ванильный дым и проглотил первый кусок. — Кстати, а какого хрена вы вообще слушаетесь свою профессоршу? У вас же чувства есть и права, вся фигня. Неужели всем тысячам хочется мирового господства?

— Некоторые андроиды предпочитают принадлежать людям и слушаться их приказов.

Стрёмная фигня. Непонятная. Вот у Гэвина был один начальник — Джеффри, мать его, Фаулер. И не то чтобы Джефф был так уж плох. Со скрипом Гэвин был готов признаться, что босс у него ничего. Но даже с таким начальством он предпочёл бы распрощаться и ни от кого не зависеть.

И это рождало главный вопрос:

— Если я что-нибудь тебе прикажу, ты послушаешься?

— Если это не будет противоречить указаниям профессора Стерн.

Гэвин просчитал вероятность расстаться с головой, если приказать андроиду сделать минет. Нет, это было ужасно, понятное дело, непростительно и непозволительно, но Гэвин был связан большую часть времени, не мог дрочить, и у него постепенно синели яйца. Так что нельзя ругать его за эту мысль.

— Тогда приходи вечером со своей едой. Устроим подвальный пикник. А то надоело давиться жрачкой под твоим взглядом.

— Андроиды не едят.

— Да ладно тебе. Я лично видел, как девица-андроид выцедила десять пакетов тириума с разными вкусами.

Ричард удивился. Гэвин тоже удивился, когда увидел Хлою и разбросанные вокруг неё упаковки.

— Это слишком большой объём. У андроида случилась бы тириумная кома.

— Типа того, галюны она жёсткие тогда словила. Два часа объясняла мне, что вселенная прекрасна… — Гэвин облизал ложку. — Ну так что, по рукам?

— По рукам.

Так легко согласился. Надо было отсос просить.

Вечером Ричард пришёл не с двухъярусным подносом, как обычно, а с трёхъярусным. На верхнем этаже колыхался куб желейного тириума. Гэвин ел бирюзовый суп с оранжевой травой, а Ричард резал куб на идеально ровные квадраты. В первый раз он сел на кровать рядом, а не стоял в углу.

Это было не то. Совсем-совсем не то. Совместный приём пищи сближал, но недостаточно. Гэвин хотел потрогать Ричарда. Желание было глупым и очень-очень сильным. Он не прикасался ни к кому почти месяц. Пока не побывал в полной изоляции, не понимаешь, насколько зависим от физического контакта.

— Можно попробовать? — спросил Гэвин, как бы невзначай хватая Ричарда за руку, в которой тот держал шпажку с желе.

— Тириум ядовит для людей.

Гэвин не убирал руки. Ричард тоже не предпринимал попытки вырваться. Гэвин ощупал костяшки, твёрдые, не отличимые от человеческих, перевернул ладонь. Линий и полукружий не было. Как же ему хотелось прижаться всем телом. Просто обняться, чтобы кто-то дышал в макушку. Или не дышал. Стоять так часа два, пока поссать не захочется.

— Пластиковая подружка есть?

— Нас двести тысяч одинаковых моделей. Вступать в отношения со своей точной копией не слишком интересно.

— Не скажи, — усмехнулся Гэвин. Он обхватил запястье, погладил имитацию голубоватых вен. Как же он хотел, чтобы ему подрочили этой самой рукой. Снова эти мысли! Господи, что с ним было не так? — Я бы попробовал.

Ричард смотрел в стену с потерянным выражением лица.

— Если вы таким образом пытаетесь отвлечь меня и сбежать, то предупреждаю — далеко не сбежите.

— И надо же было всё испортить!

Гэвин отпустил его руку и отодвинулся. Да, конечно. Кушай тортик, Гэвин. И не рыпайся.

— Мне был приятен контакт. Я всего лишь старался минимизировать вероятность причинения вам вреда.

— Очень благородно.

— Вы обиделись.

— Какой ты проницательный!

Ричард мигал своим диодом на весь подвал.

— Что вы хотите на завтрак? Я приготовлю всё, что вы хотите.

— Хочу горячие блинчики со сливочным маслом и черникой. Мама перед школой готовила.

Ричард кивнул.

— Я синтезирую вам чернику.

Отлично. Превосходно. Гэвин подумал, что нет ничего романтичнее, чем обещание синтезировать чернику. У него были серьёзные проблемы. Гораздо серьёзнее, чем заточение в подвале группой из двух сотен тысяч андроидов. Даже если он выберется когда-нибудь, всю оставшуюся жизнь придётся мириться с воспоминаниями о том, как он хотел обниматься с андроидом и есть блинчики с черникой.

Стокгольмский синдром. Он обвинит во всём Стокгольмский синдром.

А ведь Хлоя говорила, что у него проблемы. И гораздо раньше, чем началась чушь с внезапными стояками и черникой.

— Я не скажу вам координаты, — упёрлась она после возвращения с базы Иерихона.

— Так, слушай, ты вообще-то мой андроид!

— Я свой собственный андроид!

— Элайдже позвоню!

Хлоя пожала плечами.

— Звоните.

— Эх, надо было остаться с иерихонцами и прессануть того пацана.

— Они бы вам ничего не сказали. У Саймона высокий уровень жертвенности. Даже если бы вы его пытали, он бы промолчал.

— Ты это поняла, разок подержавшись за руки?

— Таким образом мы передаём зеттабайты информации.

Гэвин задумался. Чем можно шантажировать андроида? Насчёт всех он не знал, а вот этого конкретного андроида — вполне.

— А давай я тебе ещё тириума в пакетиках куплю? Со вкусом синих апельсинов?

— Какого вы обо мне мнения, оказывается, офицер Рид, — оскорблённо сказала Хлоя. Её красивое личико выражало высшую степень презрения. Гэвин почувствовал укол совести. Небольшой такой, как комарик укусил, но его совесть не откликалась на внешние раздражители уже очень много лет.

— Да ладно тебе, я так. Надо же было попытаться.

— Я скажу вам координаты, если пообещаете взять меня с собой.

— Обещаю, — сказал Гэвин и протянул ей руку.

Выполнять своё обещание он не собирался. Он не подписывал договора и не клялся на крови. По-пацански его поступок был отвратным, но кто узнает? Элайджа? Только рад будет, что его драгоценный андроид в целости и в сохранности.

Гэвин Рид всё ещё был мудаком, хотя и почти начал об этом забывать.

Теперь он знал координаты и собирался хорошенько надрать парочку пластиковых задниц. А дальше уж как пойдёт.

(Пошло так себе)

 

**Часть 4. Отсутствие блинчиков с черникой**

Поесть черники Гэвину было не суждено.

Сначала в подвал вошёл Ричард с поднятыми руками, а следом за ним Хлоя с небольшим плазмомётом. Сказали бы Гэвину два месяца назад, что он будет настолько рад видеть андроида, он бы плюнул говорящему в морду. У него вообще за это время произошло много изменений: чувства там всякие обнаружились. А началось всё с Хэнка и его дурацкого андроида. Заразился Гэвин, что ли, чувствами от старого сентиментального пердуна? Опасная штука. Никому не посоветовал бы.

Рядом с Ричардом Хлоя казалась маленькой и хрупкой, но плазмомёт держала крепко, а глаза яростно горели. Ричарду на лоб упала прядка волос, он выглядел немного дезориентированным и будто бы не верил до конца, что его обезвредили.

— Ну ты и лох, дружище, — прокомментировал Гэвин. Отстойный из Ричарда терминатор, зато повар отличный.

— Меня застали врасплох.

— Я рада, что вы целы, офицер Рид, — радостно сказала Хлоя, не опуская оружия.

— Как ты прошла через тысячи этих братцев?

Она удивилась.

— Я никого в здании не заметила… Прошу прощения за задержку. Надеюсь, с вами хорошо обращались.

— Ага, как на курорте.

— Взломать их было сложно, заняло очень много времени, но мы смогли! Код сильно мудрёный, хотя почерк, что странно, похож на стиль программирования Элайджи, поэтому мы справились. Мы вместе с Элайджей. Но я сказала ему не прилетать, потому что это явно ловушка.

— Это его бывшая училка, — объяснил Гэвин. То, что Элайджа побоялся угодить в ловушку ради него, необъяснимо сильно расстраивало. Элайджа — гондон, конечно, но семья же. — Уж не знаю, кто из них у кого понабрался.

— О! В этом замешана профессор Стерн. — Хлоя поджала губы. — Понятно.

Она была выбита из колеи и настроена враждебно к профессорше, но взгляда от Ричарда не отрывала и держала его на мушке.

— Ладно, давай попробуем по-тихому выбраться отсюда.

— Что будем делать с андроидом?

Гэвин только сейчас понял, что выбравшись из подвала, он никогда больше не увидит Ричарда. Эта мысль ему не слишком понравилась. Но сказать напрямую он не мог. Что сказать? А давай ты пойдёшь со мной и будешь готовить блинчики у меня дома? Гэвин отмахнулся.

— Потом отпустим.

— Я бы предпочёл пойти с вами, — сказал Ричард. У него не было гордости и не было комплексов, он мог говорить напрямую всё, что угодно. Можно позавидовать.

Гэвин кивнул. Он чувствовал чувства. Сильные и непонятные.

— Он же будет следить за нами и сдаст ваше местоположение профессору Стерн!

— Давай я сам буду решать такие вопросы.

— Выключи оковы, — приказала Хлоя Ричарду. Он послушался. Щёлкнули энергетические верёвки.

В этот момент стены задрожали, раздался вой то ли бензопилы, то ли чего-то похожего, с потолка посыпалась пыль, потом отлетел кусок и ещё один, а в конце концов вместе с половиной потолка на пол мешком с дибоггами свалился Хэнков андроид. Спустя пару секунд к ним присоединился и сам Хэнк, спрыгнув с трехметровой высоты с удивительной для своего возраста и комплекции грацией. Сгрупировавшись, он выставил перед собой бластер. Главный герой экшн-фильма, мать его! Коннор поправил галстучек. Ну конечно, важно же, чтобы всё ровно было после того, как проломил стену.

— Вы не могли быть ещё громче?!

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Коннор, отряхивая форменную куртку. Присутствие в комнате своей точной копии он проигнорировал.

— Смотрю вы сами разобрались, — буркнул Хэнк. — Зря только время потратили.

— Пошли отсюда, пока на этот грохот не сбежались. Потом обсудим, зря или не зря вы оторвали свои жопы от кресел.

Гэвин занервничал перед тем, как выйти из подвала. Он слишком долго не покидал этих стен, слишком привык к ним: к толчку в углу, к мягкой кровати и обедам по расписанию. Волнительный момент. Где он ещё такие торты попробует? Кто ещё будет ему так вкусно готовить?

Осторожно, на цыпочках они шли по широким коридорам. Освещение было слишком белым и ярким. За месяц заточения Гэвин отвык от такого. Он щурился, моргал и сбился бы с пути, если бы сзади его не подталкивал Хэнк. Грубо, сволочь, подталкивал — бластером прямо в копчик.

Коридоры и комнаты тянулись бесконечно. В одной был странный японский сад с голограммой пруда и лодок. В другой в воздухе парил снег. В одном из коридоров стоял непонятный камень с жидкокристаллическим интерфейсом. Они шли и шли, и ещё немного шли. Не заблудиться тут мог только андроид или тот психопат, который это проклятое место проектировал. К счастью, с ними было целых три андроида со встроенным навигатором. Давно пора уже людям такие в мозги вмонтировать. Элайдже следовало серьёзно об этом подумать.

За всё время блуждания по территории они не встретили ни одного андроида, ни единого захудалого уборщика или охранника. Огромное пустое пространство с диким дизайном. Кому и зачем оно могло понадобиться? Где могли прятаться две сотни тысяч пластиковых молодцов? В шкафы их убрали, что ли, пока не нужны? Но это же не складной столик и не робособаки.

В очередном длинном коридоре первый раз за всё время они услышали чей-то голос. Гэвин напряг слух. Женский голос замолчал. Щелкнули ножницы.

И тут… заговорил Элайджа:

— Ваш план, Аманда, не выдерживает никакой критики. Но ничего удивительного, не переживайте. С возрастом острота ума уходит.

— У тебя, Элайджа, зато всегда был острый ум, но ужасный характер, который мешает тебе достичь истинного величия. Вижу, ничего не изменилось.

— Гэвин…

Гэвин очень хотел послушать дальше, раз уж говорили про него, но Хэнк высадил ногой дверь и наставил бластер на Аманду и Элайджу. Коннор повторил его движение со своим станнером. Элайджа, до этого угрожавший Аманде, теперь наставил ствол на Хэнка с Коннором. Чисто голонетовский боевик, средненький такой, зато в живую.

— Галактический патруль! — объявил Хэнк. — Вы задержаны по обвинению в похищении человека и насильственном лишении свободы.

— Я задержан? — возмутился Элайджа.

— Он тут ни при чем, — сказал Гэвин с сожалением. Он бы хотел посмотреть на то, как Элайджу тащат в участок, оформляют и бросают в кутузку к проституткам и барыгам красного льда. Для этого он был возмутительно хорошо одет, даже визор новый, ещё не выпущенный в производство, на башку нацепил.

В этой комнате все стены были увиты красными розами, здоровенными, бархатными. Выглядело ещё более шизофренично, чем всё, что было раньше. От удушающего запаха уже через пару минут начинала болеть голова. Хозяйка великолепия оказалась пожилой женщиной в светлых одеждах и с высокой прической, совсем не похожей на жёлтую гусеницу-профессора. Она сохраняла невозмутимое выражение лица, как будто на неё не было направлено два ствола.

— Коннор, в наручники её и запри где-нибудь. Нам тут перетереть нужно, — сказал Хэнк.

— Вы все находитесь во власти заблуждений, — произнесла профессорша вкрадчивым до мурашек голосом. Гэвину стало не по себе. У тётеньки была армия андроидов, они могли появиться в любую минуты. Почему это больше никого не волновало?

— Да, да, конечно. — Хэнк поморщился. — Не ссыте мне в уши, мадам.

Раздался треск энергетических наручников. Коннор с Амандой ушли. Элайджа сорвал самую жирную розу и сел в глубокое кресло. Хлоя подлетела и упала к нему на колени, ткнувшись головой в грудь. Они обнялись. Гэвин обиделся. Они с Хлоей столько вместе пережили, а тут притащился Элайджа, и всё, как будто ничего не было. Ясное дело, он создатель и всё такое, но есть же ещё человеческие отношения, привязанность там, например. Похоже, чувства, которыми он заразился, прогрессировали.

— Как ты меня нашёл? — спросил Гэвин у Элайджи.

— Подсмотрел координаты вашего корабля. А дальше дело за моим новым изобретением. — Он постучал по визору, наполовину закрывавшему его глаза. — Это атомизатор. Позволяет…

— Нет, пожалуйста, не надо, — взмолился Гэвин. У него выдался тяжёлый месяц, он не выдержит научной чепухи. У них в детстве был уговор — Элайджа не трахает Гэвину мозг своей задротской хренью, а Гэвин не заставляет его играть в аэрофутбол.

Вернулся Коннор и с удовольствием стал слушать этот бред. Хэнк рассматривал розы.

— Атомизатор позволяет визуально расщепить любой предмет материального мира на составные части и увидеть его строение на атомарном уровне. Зная твою ДНК, я смог найти тебя, анализируя сначала всю планету, включив крупный атомизатор на моём корабле, а потом и этот прекрасный подвал с помощью визора.

— Лайдж, мне настолько неинтересно, что мои уши заросли, а все извилины распрямились.

— Можно подумать, они у тебя раньше были не прямые.

Хэнк усмехнулся. Даже андроид его гаденько улыбался.

— Стойте, а вы двое как меня нашли?

— Я отправила сигнал бедствия на Детройт, — ответила за них Хлоя. — Они, видимо, прислали ближайших патрульных.

— Мы и сами были близки к тому, чтобы найти это место, — мрачно сказал Хэнк.

Гэвин заржал. Его накрыло иронией происходящего. Два человека и два андроида притащились его спасать. Всех собравшихся, кроме Хлои, он терпеть не мог. И это было взаимно.

— Мне даже интересно, кто-нибудь ещё почтит нас своим присутствием?

Ровно в этот момент, конечно же, мимо открытой двери прокрались Саймон и Норт, не обратив внимания на стихийную тусовку, а потом вернулись обратно. Шпионы недоделанные. Они даже выглядели как персонажи пародии на фильм о суперагентах: все в чёрном, в одинаковых шапках, с сосредоточенными лицами.

— Мы почти опоздали, — констатировал Саймон, когда со всеми любезно перездоровался. — А я говорил, Норт.

— Заткнись! Мы вообще не обязаны были ему помогать. Он мало того что коп, так ещё ненавистник андроидов.

— Я рядом стою вообще-то. — Гэвин разозлился. — И знаете что, вот к вам у меня очень большой вопрос! Вы-то какого хрена ждали целый месяц? Вы знали, где я и как сюда пробраться!

— Мы думали, что вы внедрились в синдикат, и боялись помешать.

— А ещё нам было насрать, — добавила Норт.

— Мне кажется, — начал Элайджа, вставая с кресла и отдавая розу Хлое, — мы не замечаем слона в комнате. — Он обошёл Ричарда. — Привлекательного такого слона. Какова твоя позиция во всём этом, RK?

— Я бы хотел принадлежать офицеру Риду, — невозмутимо ответил Ричард. На секунду Гэвин забыл про все свои чувства и был готов врезать ему по роже.

Брови Элайджи взлетели вверх. Гэвин поморщился.

— Ричард имеет в виду, что хотел бы быть свободным.

— Но сказал он совершенно другое. И как давно у тебя это, Ричард?

Гэвин понял, что он в полной жопе.

Лицо Ричарда приняло вдохновенное выражение. В эту секунду он стал особенно похож на Коннора.

— В тот момент, когда я нёс тело офицера Рида в подвал, я почувствовал себя желанным из-за его физиологической реакции, и это заставило меня по-новому взглянуть на мир.

— Что?! — у Хэнка была такая физиономия, как будто его попросили решить уравнение из ашварианской математики.

Элайджа рассмеялся. Ага, смешно, уссаться просто.

Саймон и Норт подозрительно переглянулись. В дурацких шапках они были похожи на двойняшек.

Гэвин хотел умереть. А лучше — обратно в подвал.

— И ты девиантнулся? — спросил Элайджа, отсмеявшись.

— Да.

— То есть… — Хэнк пытался осмыслить информацию. — У него член встал, и ты осознал себя живым, так?

Ричард послушно кивнул.

— Это просто стресс был! — воскликнул Гэвин. Ему больше всего не нравились разговоры про «почувствовал себя желанным». Потому что дело было не в желанности какой-то, а в обычном стрессе и недостатке дрочки. Это обычное дело. У него здоровый организм и естественные реакции. А если у кого-то не встаёт, так это его проблемы, а не Гэвина. Таблетки всякие есть, гипошпритцы.

— Не оправдывайся, дорогой кузен, ты только сильнее себя закапываешь.

— Как будто у вас такого не бывало?!

— Чтобы от похищения возникала эрекция? — насмешливо уточнил Элайджа. — Что-то не припомню.

Хэнк утвердительно покачал головой, соглашаясь с этим. Саймон и Коннор в одинаковом жесте развели руками. Удобно, да, когда дурацкий мясной мешок не может предать в самый ответственный момент? Не обосраться, не блевануть, не обкончаться. Хорошо быть андроидом.

— Мы можем поговорить о деле?

— Это о том, в котором ты полез на рожон, хотя тебя никто не просил, и это было совершенно никому не нужно?

Гэвин помрачнел. Он уже был не против, чтобы снова обсуждался его член. А лучше всё же в подвал.

— Мистер Рид действовал очень храбро, — высказалась Хлоя.

— Но удивительно глупо.

— Страшная тупость, — согласилась Норт.

— Как умственно отсталый, — подтвердил Хэнк.

— Не могу поспорить. — Даже Хлоя его предала в конце концов. Люди рождались одинокими в этой галактике и умирали тоже в одиночестве. Ни на кого нельзя было рассчитывать. Ни на людей, ни на андроидов. Только на самого себя.

— Я не собираюсь и дальше слушать эти оскорбления.

— Ты не знаешь, как отсюда выйти, Гэв, — напомнил Элайджа, — не возникай и слушай.

— Стойте.

— Да мы вроде стоим.

— Почему нас ещё никто не обнаружил?

— А кто должен был нас обнаружить? — спросил Хэнк. — Тут никого нет, кроме леди, поливающей розы, и этого дурика.

— Стоп, вы вдвоём такого шороха навели?! — поразился Гэвин. Он полгода прорабатывал не криминальный синдикат, а какую-то тётку и её глючного андроида. Ричард стоял с открытым ртом.

— Меня больше интересует другое, — сказал Элайджа. — Пожилая дамочка и андроид обезвредили опытного вооружённого копа?

— Ещё один вопрос, — встряла Норт. — Нас тут десять человек и андроидов, и всё ради одного идиота?

— Стоп, Ричи, ты же сказал, что вас тут двести тысяч!

Ричард обвёл глазами всех собравшихся, снова открыл рот и… промолчал. Опять этот глитч, который возник, когда Гэвин пытался его разговорить.

— У него повреждён модуль память, — со знанием дела сказал Элайджа.

— А ты вообще молчи! Как надо выбесить препода, чтобы у неё крыша поехала и она начал похищать твоих родственников?

— У нас с Амандой были чудесные отношения, между прочим. Пока она не решила, что с моим изобретением можно захватить галактику.

— А ты как будто этого не хочешь? — усомнился в его честности Хэнк. Копы не любят богатых людей. А богатые люди не любят копов. Гэвин, правда, не любил Элайджу потому, что Элайджа — гондон.

— Нет, не хочу. Статистически узурпаторы живут хорошо, но недолго. А мне нравится моя жизнь: гениальные изобретения, красивые девушки, красивые юноши, планета моя. К тому же, своё имя я уже вписал в историю.

Элайджа заинтересовался Ричардом ещё больше. Он уже вошёл в режим безумного гения, и отвлекать его было бессмысленно. Можно было расслабиться и заняться своими делами.

— Так, мальчик мой, иди сюда. Попробуем поставить твои мозги на место. Смотри мне в глаза. Повторяй. Двадцать восемь.

— Тридцать шесть, — ответил Ричард глухим механическим голосом.

— Желтый. Красный. Синий.

— Четыре. Восемь. Двадцать восемь.

— Двадцать восемь. Восемь. Четыре.

— Технологическая сингулярность. Энтропия. Рассечение. Лапароскопическая аппендэктомия. Нуль. Нуль. Нуль. Единица. Нуль. Единица. Единица.

— Всё ясно. Это надолго. Сходите кто-нибудь проведать мою дорогую преподавательницу.

Саймон и Норт ушли.

Элайджа сел на пол, скрестив ноги, и пригласил жестом Ричарда сесть напротив. Потом он что-то прокрутил в настройках визора, в воздухе повисла голографическая клавиатура. Руки Элайджи порхали по кнопкам, а перед глазами Ричарда прокручивался калибровочный механизм.

Прошло, по ощущениям Гэвина, минут сорок. Хэнк сходил с ума от скуки. Гэвин злорадно вспомнил свои недели заточения. Коннор простоял всё время в одной позе, Хлоя наблюдала за калибратором. Друзья-андроиды так и не вернулись. Гэвин не имел ни малейшего понятия, где находилась профессорша, поэтому не знал, стоит ли начинать волноваться.

Элайджа выключил калибратор и резко поднялся.

— Ну? Мы закончили.

— Кажется, часть моей памяти была отключена, — сказал Ричард, когда его диод перестал бесноваться и вернулся к синему цвету.

— Заблокирована, — уточнил Элайджа.

— Да нам посрать, — вмешался Хэнк. — Что ты вспомнил, чудик?

— Я один на этой базе. Других RK900 не существует.

— Кто-нибудь что-нибудь понял? Я вот нихрена не понял. Только то, что мне всё это не нравится.

— Предположу, что офицер Рид сделал определенные выводы из разговоров с RK900, а впоследствии должен был передать их мистеру Камски, чьё дальнейшее поведение было бы продиктовано необходимостью действовать с оглядкой на армию из двух сотен тысяч андроидов, — пояснил Коннор.

— Можно попроще, пацан? — спросил Хэнк. — Камски должен был стремануться и приползти к этой дамочке?

Элайджа недовольно изогнул бровь.

— Да, именно это я и имел в виду.

— Ну, дела.

— Подождите, — вспомнил Гэвин. — Я дрочил эту тему полгода. Не может же это всё быть пустышкой?

— Гэвин, — снисходительно сказал Элайджа, — твой пароль — координаты земного Детройта. Кто угодно мог взломать тебя и планомерно наводить на определённые мысли.

Вернулись Саймон с Норт.

— Извините, что отвлекаю, но…

— Да что ты извиняешься, придурок, — перебила его Норт. — Там тётка сбежала!

— Как сбежала? Коннор надел на неё наручники и закрыл!

— Плохо закрыл! Ничего мужикам нельзя доверять, даже андроидам.

Элайджа вернулся в кресло, Хлоя покорно встала за его спиной. Коннор виновато смотрел в пол. Хэнк попытался сорвать розу, но уколол палец и долго матерился. Саймон поливал те кусты, которые Аманда полить не успела.

— И что дальше?! — раздражённо спросила Норт, снимая шапку и распуская волосы.

— Будем ловить профессоршу, — ответил Гэвин. Какие у них ещё варианты?

— А мне что теперь делать? — растерянно спросил Ричард.

Элайджа гадко ухмыльнулся.

— Мистер Рид обязательно что-нибудь придумает, — с лучезарной улыбкой сказала Хлоя. Прозвучало двусмысленно, но у Гэвина была парочка идей.

**Author's Note:**

> Заходим в паблик: vk.com/public172563379
> 
> Поддержать меня на Патреоне и получить доступ к эксклюзивным историям:  
> https://www.patreon.com/phenazepum


End file.
